Quidditch Love
by Alexiyanna
Summary: Ginevra Weasley had a choice to make. Her brother or her fiancee? Family or Love? Canons or Falcons? DG! A tale of choice and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! My name is Alexia and this is my first fanfiction i ever wrote so please revew and tell me what you think! Im posting this again with a few changes...

Thanks to **Sim1014** and **die Lorely** for reviewing it before!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter, not the characters just my story!

* * *

This had to be the worst day of Ginevra Weasleys life. She was confused frustrated annoyed guilty but mainly confused. She didn't know what to do and that was a first for her. She had so much drive in her, she knew where she wanted to go and she didn't have to worry about making the right decisions but here she was stuck, helpless, she needed advice but who could she ask. Harry? no he would look at her and say "the decision is absolutely obvious" and be biased just like her whole family including Hermione and Cho because they're family being married to Ron and Harry making them sister-in-laws. She couldn't ask Luna, she would look at her dreamily and start talking about Crumpled Horned Snoracks or whatever that was not about the topic at hand. Colin? Nah he didn't even know what was going on and that only left Neville, who she really trusted but she couldn't disturb him while he was on his honeymoon with Pansy, she didn't want to spend the night in St. Mungo's. So this meant that she was left by herself.  
It was hard for her, being the sister of the best keeper in a century who played for the Chudley Canons and the fiancée of the worlds best seeker who played for the Falmouth Falcons. Put both teams opposite each other in the finale match of the season and she was stuck. To every fan out there it was a Canon Vs Falcon match…for her it was a Family Vs Love match! 

"Gin. Gin you in here?"

"Err yeah ill be out in a minute"

She knew if she went out there he would know straight away that something was wrong. Ginny didn't know how he knew it but he always knew as if he could read her like a book. She sometimes wondered if she were a book to him because he certainly was one to her.

Ginevra could always hide her feelings away from everyone after her first year and she felt as if know one understood her, granted no one felt what she felt so they couldn't understand but it was the thought that counted. Sure enough her brothers and Harry and Hermione stuck around for a while trying to console her but they never really did include her in their lives. She would always be Ron's' little sister the girl with the crush the size of Uranus on The Boy Who Lived. Anyway years passed on and her crush well waned, Harry was no longer her knight in shining armour and she felt that she needed to move on and well live her life so she did what any other beautiful girl aged 15 do. She went through the Hogwarts boys in 5th 6th and 7th like tissue. She didn't really care if they were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff hell even if they were Slytherin; she was on a rebellious streak. However -----

_Wait your wondering why I'm telling you all this right? Well, because my fellow readers the past (which shapes us all by the way) of how this dreadful and distressing day came to happen needs to be told from the beginning, and no I'm not talking about the day the world was created whatever whatever whatever, I'm actually talking about the day when Ginevra ran into and I mean literally ran into our handsome erm him. So that bit of rambling I was doing earlier kinda comes into all of this so please follow me……… _

However her brother Ron who finally realised that his little sister had become the most beautiful girl in the whole school had taken the duty to guard her honour upon himself, and that meant the Ron and Harry (Hermione had taken no part in this what so ever because she knew Ginny wanted to do what she felt like) had begun stalking her around the castle. Every corner she took, every class she stepped out of she would find them lurking around and eyeing up everyone who was a male and send threatening glares shooting towards them. The first few times she found them she thought it was sweet and very brotherly but half way through the year it became unbearable and she felt like ringing their necks every time they turned up. They would scare away potential dates hell they even scared away Neville and he only came to ask her if she had Herbology in the afternoon. Ginny wasn't stupid though; she knew all of Hogwarts secret passage ways without Harry's map, and being really close to Hermione had been great. 'Mione would warn Ginny through a charmed Galleon they used the previous year to tell her if the troubled two were heading her way.

_Flashback_

Her plan was to just come running out of Transfiguration and to run along the seventh floor corridor, to the tapestry of the dancing dragons where she would go down the hidden staircase to the dungeons, and from there she would have to hurry to the kitchens to sneak some lunch out. This was just to avoid eating in the great hall with Harry sitting on one side and Ron sat on the other and not let anyone apart from girls talk to her.

She had somehow managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let her out early so that part of her plan had worked. She then headed up to the seventh floor corridor walking swiftly past Dumbledores office, the Room of Requirement, and she finally reached the tapestry of the dancing dragons. The tapestry was quite beautiful, the different species of dragons and the way they somehow managed to dance the Tango and the Waltz was not lost on Ginevra. She would sometimes look at the different tapestries and other artwork that graced the halls of Hogwarts when she wasn't on the run. However today was not they right day and the right time to stand and become lost in the fine detailed artwork, so she pulled back the tapestry and turned around to face the corridor to see if anyone saw her and stepped backwards into something hard. Very hard. She let the tapestry fall from her hands and turned around to see something she never ever in her whole life thought to see up close…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quidditch Love **

**Chapter 2**

The beauty of such a storm, of such darkness, the intensive search of the soul. This was all new to her, her first. People say 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' and in that moment, that small second they were right. She could see his soul.

* * *

"Gin if you don't come out of the bathroom within 30 seconds I will smash it to smithereens with a spell or break it down with my bare hands. Either way I will get in that bathroom if you don't come out! You see where I'm going with this?" His muffled voice travelled through the thick oak door.

Ginny glanced towards the door with a frown.

"I'll be right out! A lady needs time to prepare!"

"I didn't know that you grew up unless there's someone else in there with you! Just hurry up ok? I don't think I can hold off your brother any longer!"

&&&&&&&&&

It felt like hours whereas in reality it was only a few seconds. They stood there, eyes transfixed upon each other. Staring into the depths of each others soul. In those few moments it was as if nothing was hidden, everything was laid bare for each other to see, to feel. She didn't know what he could see but what she saw comforted her but at the same time chilled her to the bone. The pain and anger, the hatred and what seemed like betrayal was evident in his eyes but what scared her was the compassion and longing and want that was fighting to get through. It was obvious to her from that point onwards she could never look at him again with the same feelings and thoughts that she felt for him before. His eyes were revealing his emotions, his confusion and so were hers, she could tell.

"Ron, are you sure you saw Ginny come this way?"

That one small sentence knocked her back to reality. That one sentence covered everything she saw in his eyes. That one sentence had all those emotions of hatred towards him rush back. That one sentence reverted them back to their original hard-coated selves.

"Yes Harry I'm sure. Ginny was heading past Dumbledores office." Ron sounded pretty much agitated. Ginny could tell that he was becoming frustrated by looking for her everyday, every hour.

There was a strong urge forming in the pit of her stomach to just run out of the passageway but she just couldn't turn her eyes away from his chiselled face.

* * *

She stood there, in front of her mirror just reflecting on all those events that happened in her past that lead to this day. She heard the phrase 'If I could change anything in my past…' so many times from so many different people every other day, and when they would ask her what she would change she would just reply… 'Nothing'. She was grateful for everything that had happened, even her time spent with Tom.

He made her into the strong woman that she is, he changed her in various ways. It was mainly because of Ginny, Harry defeated Voldemort. If it wasn't for Voldemorts obsession with her he Harry wouldn't have been able to attack with his army of Aurors.

She treasured the moments she spent with her brothers growing up, the pranks that Fred and George played, the stuck-up way Percy talked, the advice on everything Bill gave, the Dragon talk from Charlie, and Ron's over-protectiveness. Hell even Harry's Hero Complex! The men in Ginny's life meant a lot to her. She learnt a lot from them, and more then she learned from her mother.

* * *

A/N: Ok kill me now! I had a nice long chapter for all of you but I'm such a dufus…..ididntsaveit…. I only had this much saved so I thought I'll post this and post the remaining part in the following few days..

**Fairyprincessbeaniebaby**: You really thought that chapter was gold?…Well I hope this hasn't disappointed you.

**Flunky Bubbleshorts aka Sukanya: **What is wrong with Neville and Pansy! Oh and don't worry, Colin shall be arriving soon!

**I'm thinking of putting in another Slytherin character… should I or should I not?**

**And please I beg you… REVIEW…Hell even if you just want to flame my work…**

**Alexia! **


End file.
